Tri-Wing
This article is about Tri-Winged 'Cubi in general. To see characters that are Tri-Wings, see the Tri-Wing Category. Tri-Wings are not technically a different race but are different enough from baseline 'Cubi to merit their own page. When an Incubus or Succubus reaches a certain level of power, they can undergo a transformation process which results in a third set of wings appearing on their hips. They are referred to variously as Founders, Leaders and Tri-wings. Ascension In order for a 'Cubi to ascend to a Tri-winged state, they will require a very large amount of energy. How this is achieved depends largely on the disposition of the 'Cubi involved. Most consume souls in order to achieve the required energy rapidly, though others may achieve it more gradually. Soul-eating is not always required in order to ascend, though as mentioned, it makes the process considerably quicker and easier. . Ascension also is related to the creation of new clans, though exactly how is currently unclear. It appears to be possible for a member of an existing clan to ascend without resulting in the creation of a new clan, though new clans are also created this way (hence the term 'founder'). A tri-wing seems to gain an additional clan-mark in the centre of their chest and they become massive in size (See strip ). If someone encounters a Tri-wing of normal stature, it is either the result of shapeshifting, or more typically an avatar created by the Tri-wing to act as an emissary. This turned out to be a problem during the Dragon Wars as it was possible for some creatures to locate the Tri-wing themselves through their link to the avatar. . It is not clear whether their original clan mark remains intact. Members of a clan with a tri-winged founder will gain heads at the end of their wing-tentacles, which happens during the process of the ascension . Strengths Tri-Winged 'Cubi are vastly more powerful than their bi-winged brethren, and are in fact one of the most powerful races in Furrae, with only Fae and Dragons in the lead. Besides becoming immortal, they are said to generate their own energy in vast quantities, which presumably means they no longer need to feed upon emotions or souls. Individual members of a Clan which has a tri-winged founder are more powerful than those of another clan as the surplus energy from their founder spills out into their clan-mates. 'Cubi are instinctively able to tap into this extra supply of energy in times of need (See strip for an example of Dan doing this). It is implied that Tri-wings are no longer susceptible to being killed through conventional means. A Tri-wing has a mental link to their clan members, and is able to access their memories (possibly only when a given member is directly communicating with their leader). Tri-wings in hiding typically learn about the outside world via their clan members. Weaknesses The process of ascension is difficult. Out of dozens of 'Cubi who attempt to gain their third wings, most fail - which results in death (possibly also soul loss, this is unclear). In addition, it is believed that they lose the power to reproduce after their ascension. During the Dragon War various clans have been brought to extinction by this means, for example Clan Fa'Lina. While a tri-winged 'Cubi has an indefinite lifespan, it is very possible for them to be deliberately killed. Of all the ascended 'Cubi who have ever lived, slightly more than a dozen remain alive. This does take an astonishing amount of effort to achieve - while it is implied that they are capable of committing suicide (See Fa'Lina's cast page), the prime candidates for killing a Tri-Wing appear to be Dragons and other Tri-Wings. It is likely that soul-stealing is required to affect such a killing, though this is pure speculation. If a Tri-wing should die, the result on the surviving clan members is devastating (see Abel's Story ) and has been compared to having their own soul shattered. Very few 'Cubi survive the loss of their Founder without mental scars. Relationship with other races During the Dragon-Cubi wars, the dragons appear to have attempted the systematic extermination of all Tri-winged 'Cubi, and it is likely for this reason that the few surviving Tri-wings have chosen to remain in hiding. The destruction of Siar and virtually her entire clan is unlikely to have helped either. Members of Tri-winged clans are out and about in the world, however - often with publicly-known operations (such as Seme Clan who run the city of Shiin, or Nact'Larn Clan who are unusually open about their 'Cubi heritage). Little is known about Tri-wing relations with other races in general. There is a Tri-wing (or more likely their avatar) on the Creature Council, though they are presently unidentified and do not immediately correspond with any known leader. Facts and Trivia *TBD Notes